doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe Marino
Phoebe Katherine Marino is a fictional character in the book series Phoebe & Sophie. She is the oldest daughter of the Marino children. Her parents are Jenny and Troy Marino. Phoebe has a younger sister, Sophie; little brother, Nathan; a cousin, Kaylee; and a aunt Megan Healy. She is portrayed by Natalie Alyn Lind. Character Profile Phoebe is an American video blogger from Los Angeles, California. She started with her YouTube channel, PKMarino14, with her younger sister, Sophie, created in 2009, she rose to fame for her haul videos, in which she shows her fashion purchases via the internet. She uploads videos of outfit ideas, makeup and hair tutorials, recipes, and do it yourself ideas. She was born to Jenny Healy and Troy Marino in the All Grown Up. She is the oldest daughter. She has honey-brown hair and blue eyes. Phoebe feels very self-conscious about her height in the earlier seasons, she is 5'4. Phoebe & Sophie In the series, Phoebe is a high school student in L.A. with a talent for computer editing and writing blogs. During her senior year, Phoebe was attempting to move on from Brandon and hang out with her friends and Sophie. But they got back together. Phoebe's relationship with Brandon Phoebe & Sophie: All Grown Up In the series, Phoebe & Sophie: All Grown Up, Phoebe was become a top pop star, songwriter, actress, and fashion designer since making her debut during her senior year of high school. Following the success of three of her albums, Phoebe has become an sensation. Personality Phoebe was also an attractive and sometimes aggressive young lady with her share of insecurities. Phoebe made her first appearance in Double Trouble: All Grown Up as a baby. She is the older sister of Sophie, the elder daughter of Jenny and Troy Marino, and the niece of Megan Healy. Phoebe was the more the quiet and introverted sister (although she was sensible with it) and would often felt inferior to her outgoing sister. Education Phoebe attended Meadowcrest Preschool prior to the Double Trouble: All Grown Up series. After graduating from pre-school, Phoebe goes to Oliver Street Elementary School until the end of the series. She is a excellent student, unlike her younger sister. Family List of Phoebe's family members Troy Marino Phoebe is just like her father, she couldn't deal with Sophie being a clothes-horse, talking about girl stuff, and doesn't like picking up after her. Jenny Healy-Marino Phoebe is also just like her mother, Jenny. She is Phoebe's role model, for being the sensible, warm, caring person. Sophie Marino Sophie is Phoebe's younger sister. They share a room together and have similar personalities of their mother, Jenny and their Aunt Megan. The two had their own musical group The Marinos. Megan Healy Phoebe loves her Aunt Megan. She remembers Aunt Megan as this fashionable actress. Megan was the one who confronted Phoebe about her eating disorder, Anorexia Nervosa and tells her that she attempted to starve herself when she was a teenager, but was saved by her mother. But she also mentions that Phoebe's mother, Jenny had a bulimia. Kaylee Robinson Kaylee is Phoebe's cousin from Los Angeles. She and Phoebe appear to be friendly but tense terms. But Phoebe later learned that Kaylee was envious of Phoebe's normal life and family, while she goes back and forth living with her parents. Notes *She is the eldest daughter of Troy and Jenny Marino and the niece of Megan Healy. *She is the older sister of Sophie Marino *Phoebe strongly resembles her mother, Jenny. *Phoebe shares her room with Sophie. *Teenage Phoebe is portrayed by Kelli King. *In the future, Phoebe is a mother to two children, a boy and a girl. *She was a varsity soccer player at Kennedy High, until injuring her ACL. *Like her mother, Jenny, she was a member of the school newspaper called the Kennedy Daily, but she was the head editor. *She took ballet when she was younger. *Like Megan, Phoebe had a pregnancy scare at 16. *Phoebe has changed her hair many times. In the first arc of Phoebe & Sophie, she had straight hair usually in a Ponytail. In the second arc, She had long curly hair. Third arc, she turned heads with a short curly bob that lasted till the forth arc. In the fifth arc she's has blondish-brown shoulder-length wavy hair. Category:Marino Family Category:Los Angeles Residents Category:Double Trouble: The New Sisters Characters